Pocky day
by Ayu-Chan12
Summary: El Pocky es un palito de pan cubierto de originalmente de chocolate, un dulce bastante popular en Japón. Pero este dulce tiene un juego que muchas parejas lo juegan cuando llega el 11 de Noviembre.


El día del Pocky era muy popular y especialmente si tenias pareja, ya que con ella o él, podías comer esos ricos palitos cubiertos de Chocolate y al final conseguir un gran premio.

Yuki Jūdai miraba a sus compañeros con atención, mientras le explicaban aquel juego "escondido" que tenias los Pocky's.

— Tienes que comerlo con tu pareja y comerlo juntos, el que rompa el palito primero pierde.— Le explicaba su amigo, Misawa Daichi.— Además de que tienen que comerse toda la caja de esa manera.

— Ya veo... Parece divertido! — Exclamo el Yuki con su típica sonrisa.

— Bueno si, pero tendrías que buscar a una Chica para poder jugarlo.— Le dijo Daichi riendo.

— ¿Una Chica? — Le pregunto con inocencia.

— Púes claro, es entre Hombre y Mujer.— Le dijo con su típico tono cuando le explicaba algo al chico Slifer.— O a lo mejor tus intereses van por otro rumbo.

— No, Eso no es.— Dijo Jūdai al entender a que se refería su amigo.— Si es con una chica...¡Ya se! ¡Nos vemos luego! ¡Me llevare la caja!

Daichi se quedo mirando la puerta del dormitorio por la cual había salido el Slifer, ¿Había ido a buscar a alguien para jugar? Dudaba que alguna Chica le aceptara tal petición.

— Bueno... Creó que volveré a mi cuarto.— Suspiro Misawa mientras se levantaba y cerraba la puerta de la habitación de Jūdai.

Jūdai corría por el campus en busca de una de sus amigas, pero en cambio se encontraba con sus amigos.

— ¡Aniki! ¿Por qué tanta prisa? — Preguntó Sho que pasaba por ahí con Hayato.

— ¡Ah! Sho, Hayato ¡Estoy buscando a alguien! ¡Nos vemos después! — Dijo con prisa e irse del lugar.

— ¿Aniki? — Murmuró Sho confundido.— ¿Le habrá pasado algo?

— De seguro que va por un Sándwich con queso fundido.— Le dijo Hayato.— Si eso debe ser! Ay le hubiera pedido que me trajera uno.

— No creo que sea eso... —. Le dijo Sho.

* * *

— ¿Dónde estará? .—Se preguntó Jūdai mientras observaba a su alrededor.

Había llegado al pasillo de la Academia en busca de su amiga, pero no podía localizarla por ningún lado.

¿Se habría ido a su habitación? Si era así seria difícil, con el color de su chaqueta no le dejarían ni pisar el dormitorio Obelisk sin que lo echaran primero a patadas del lugar.

Tenia curiosidad de jugar con aquél palito de chocolate, pero si ella no estaba no podría jugarlo.

Suspiro rendido. Tendría que dejarlo para mañana, pero no quería esperar su curiosidad le estaba matando.

— ¿Qué haces ahí parado? —. Escucho una voz detrás de él.

— ¿Eh? —.Al girarse pudo ver a dos chicas que el conocía. Una de ellas era Makurada Yunko y la otra era Hamaguchi Momoe.— ¡Ah! Hola chicas

— ¿Qué pasa? Te vez algo agitado.— Le pregunto la Obelisk de nombre Momoe.

— ¡Cierto! ¡Ustedes me pueden ayudar! — Dijo emocionado el Slifer. Haciendo que ambas chicas se miraran confundidas.

— ¿Qué sucede? — Le pregunto Yunko.

— ¿Saben dónde esta Asuka? La he estado buscado y no la encuentro.— Preguntó.

— ¿Asuka? Esta en la biblioteca de la academia terminando la tarea.— Sonrió Momoe.

— Ya veo... ¡Gracias!.— Dijo el chico volviendo a correr.

— 3... 2... 1...—Conto Yunko con sus dedos antes que el Chico volviera a aparecer.

— ¿En este lugar hay biblioteca?.— Preguntó algo sorprendido.

— Es una escuela ¿Qué esperas?.—Le dijo Momoe.

— ¿En dónde esta?.—

— Al final del pasillo.— Le dijo Yunko para luego ver como el chico desaparecía otra vez gritando un gracias.— Asuka tenia razón. jūdai no sabia que aquí había una biblioteca.

— Cuando se trata de Jūdai, Asuka siempre tiene razón.— Rió Momoe.— Parecen pareja.

— Oye... ¿No crees que la buscara para comer unos Pocky's? Hoy es 11 de Noviembre.— Opinó Yunko emocionada.

— No lo creó. Ya sabes como es Jūdai lo único que ama son los duelos.— Suspiro Momoe.— Recuerda que él ni siquiera sabe lo que significa la palabra "Prometido".

— No me lo recuerdes.— Dijo Yunko.— Ahora solo tendrá que ser otra fantasía de ellos dos.

— Pues si.— Concordó Momoe.

* * *

Jūdai llego a la biblioteca y busco por los pasillos a la Tenjoin, encontrándola sentada tranquilamente en una mesa con unos cuantos libros junto a ella.

Se acerco a ella y se sentó junto a ella.

— Hola.— Saludo con una sonrisa.

— ¿Jūdai?. — Dijo la Chica sorprendida.— ¿Sabías que en la Academia había una biblioteca?

— Nop. Me lo dijeron Yunko y Momoe.— Le dijo con inocencia.

— Púes si es así no hay de que preocuparse.— Rió Asuka ante la expresión del Yuki.— y bien ¿Necesitas algo?

— Si, quiero jugar contigo Asuka.— Rió Jūdai con emoción.

— ¿Jugar? — Preguntó sin entender.

— Con esto!.— Dijo el Chico sacando una caja de Pocky's.

Asuka vio la caja y su rostro enrojeció de inmediato. Cerro su cuaderno de golpe y lo guardo, tomo los libros que tenia en la mesa dejándolos en su lugar. Para luego tomar la muñeca del Slifer y guiarlo hasta un lugar completamente vacío.

— ¿S-Sabes lo que significa jugar con ellos? —.Le pregunto Asuka con los nervios de punta.

— No. Daichi me dijo que tenia que jugarlo con una chica.— Le dijo Jūdai con calma.— Y la primera Chica que se me vino a la cabeza fuiste tú. Tengo muchas ganas de jugarlo, así que por favor Asuka.

La chica lo miraba con incomodidad. Realmente Jūdai no sabia la verdad de ese juego ¿O si? No quería tampoco mentirle por lo que intento resistirse ante su petición. Pero después de un rato termino cediendo.

El chico grito en victoria, y sin esperar abrió la caja en donde venían aquellos dulces.

Jūdai tomo entre sus dedos un pequeño palito de chocolate y se lo coloco en la boca. Extendió la caja para que Asuka hiciera lo mismo. Obteniendo una mirada confundida de la chica.

— Toma uno, Asuka. — Le dijo mientras agitaba un poco la caja.

— Jūdai... ¿Realmente sabes como se juego esto?.— Le pregunto desconcertada.

— Claro! Cada uno se tiene que colocar una parte del Pocky en la boca y comerlo. Aún que no tengo claro de por que en parejas.— Suspiro.— Si solo es una competencia de quien come más rápido un palito chocolate.

 _Idiota_ _._

Sin pensarlo dos veces Asuka se golpeo la frente ante tal respuesta.

— Realmente eres un Idiota.— Murmuro.

El castaño al escuchar eso la miro con la intención de preguntarle el por que. Pero callo al sentir las manos de la chica en sus mejillas, haciendo que el chico se sonrojara un poco.

— Esto se juega de esta manera.— Le dijo antes de empezar a comer el otro extremo del palito de chocolate que tenia el castaño entre sus labios.

Asuka se acercaba cada vez más al castaño, logrando que a cada mordida Jūdai se sonrojara.

— _¡_ _Está_ _demasiado_ _cerca_ _!.—_ Penso el castaño con los nervios de punta. Asuka estaba a unos cuantos centímetros de su rostro hasta que Jūdai le dio un solo mordisco al palito partiéndolo por la mitad.

— Perdiste, Jūdai. — Dijo Asuka con un leve sonrojo mientras lo miraba.

— ¿P-Por qué... Tú?.— Balbuceo Jūdai sin perder su gran sonrojo.

— ¡I-Idiota! Es así como se juega!.— Le dijo la rubia desviando su mirada.— Cada uno tiene que ponerse en un extremo del dulce en la boca y comerlo hasta que ambos terminen besándose, el que rompa el palito pierde. ¡Es por eso que se juega en parejas!

— ¿E-enserio? .— Tartamudeó Jūdai, al parecer había entendido mal lo que le dijo Misawa.— ... H-Hay que comerse todo los palitos de esta manera...

Con tan solo decir eso ambos se sonrojaron y desviaron la vista de inmediato. No tenían de otra.

* * *

Las risas de la habitación fueron interrumpidas por el estruendo de la puerta de entrada del cuarto. Obteniendo una reacción de sorpresa en los tres que estaban en el lugar.

— ¿Aniki? ¿Te ocurre algo?.— Preguntó Sho al reconocer a la persona que había entrado de esta manera a la habitación.

— Te demoraste bastante en ir y volver por un pan de queso.— Habló Hayato.

Sin embargo el castaño no respondió, haciendo que los dos que le habían hablado se preocuparan. Sho se levanto de su lugar y se acerco al chico que tenia la miraba baja.

— ¿Aniki?.— Preguntó Sho. Pero al mirar a su amigo directamente a la cara descubrió que tenia toda la cara roja.— ¡¿Eh?! ¡¿Aniki?! ¡Tienes toda la cara roja! ¿Tienes fiebre?

— ¿Comiste el queso con picante?.— Pregunto Hayato inocentemente.

— No creo que sea eso...— Comentó Sho mirando a Hayato. Él siempre pensando en comida.

— N-No me pasa nada.— Aseguro el castaño, dirigiéndose hasta su cama para tirarse sobre ella.

— ¿Jūdai?.— Habló por fin Misawa, quien había estado viendo todo.— _¿Abra_ _jugado_ _?_ _No_ _creó_ _..._ _Ninguna_ _chica_ _de_ _aquí_ _hubiera_ _permitido_ _que_ _la_ _besaran_ _de_ _esa_ _manera_ _._

Mientras que Sho y Hayato se preocupaban por su compañero de habitación. Daichi pensando en sus propias teorías. Jūdai abrazaba su almohada con fuerza mientras pensaba lo que había sucedido.

— _Nos_ _comimos_ _toda_ _la_ _caja_ _juntos_ _... Nadie_ _perdió_ _y_ _nadie_ _ganó_ _._ _Fue_ _un_ _empate_ _entre_ _todas_ _esas_ _._

Tan solo pensar en ello lo hacían sonrojar de sobremanera.

 _ *****_ _ **Dos**_ _ **años**_ _ **después**_ _ *****_

Las cosas habían cambiado desde los último año, ahora tenían más amigos. Cuales fueron progresando en sus técnicas de duelo y demostrando que son dignos de estar en el color que están.

Sus nuevos amigos se apoyaban en todo y se ayudaban cuando era necesario.

Hoy. Era 11 de Noviembre. Este año habían chicas y chicos jugando con esos dulces. Cosa que hacia reír a Asuka con nostalgia y algo de vergüenza.

Muchos chicos le pidieron jugar con ellos, pero ella negó amablemente. Uno de ellos había sido Manjoume Jun, que le había insistido tanto que le pidió un duelo. Si él ganaba, comería con él y si ella ganaba no pasaría lo que quería el chico.

Manjoume había tenido la ventaja hasta el 5 turno, pero cambio cuando Asuka logro derrotar a su monstruo más poderoso, logrando la victoria.

— Bueno... Esa es nuestra Asuka-San.— Murmuró Sho, quien había visto todo junto a Kenzan.

— Asuka-Sempai da miedo cuando no quiere algo...— Comentó Kenzan un poco asustado.

— Ella siempre se niega a este tipos de solicitudes desde que Aniki y yo la conocemos.— Suspiro el chico obelisco. — Aún que por ahora estoy preocupado por Aniki.

— ¿Por qué?. — Le preguntó.

— Ya sabes como es Rei y el significado de este día. — Le dijo. Sabiendo como era la Saotome de vez en cuando.

— Si es que primero lo encuentra. Últimamente se veía un poco raro.— Recordó el chico.— oh, al parecer Asuka-Sempai ya se va.

— ¡Hey! ¡Chicos!.— Se escucho detrás de ellos.

— Johan.— Dijeron ambos al reconocer al chico.

— ¿Qué paso chicos? ¿Esta todo bien?.— Preguntó con su típica sonrisa.

— Nosotros estamos bien... Pero Manjoume-San no dice lo mismo.— Comentó Sho señalando al chico de chaqueta negra.

— ¿Fue Asuka? .— Preguntó para luego recibir la confirmación. — No se por que pero ya lo veía venir... Y hablando de ella ¿Saben dónde esta?

— Se acaba de ir.— Le informó Kenzan.

— Que mal.— Se dijo así mismo Johan.

— ¿Paso algo?— Le preguntaron.

— Le tenia un mensaje a ella.— Declaro mientras de pasaba la mano por detrás de la cabeza.— Pero bueno se que se van a encontrar tarde o temprano.

— ¿Eh?.—

— Olvidenlo.—

* * *

Asuka caminaba de manera apresurada. Manjoume le había provocado pasar un mal momento ¿Qué se creía? Si no fuera por un buen reflejo que tuvo, Manjoume le hubiera metido el dulce justamente en la boca.

— Ahh...— Suspiro la chica. Ya ni siquiera tenia ganas de volver a lidiar con él.

La rubia se detuvo al ver el lugar en donde se encontraba. Era un lugar el cual no había visitado hace dos años atrás.

Los recuerdos de este lugar para ella eran un tanto vergonzosos, ¿Quién iba a imaginar que volvería a ese mismo lugar en el mismo día de hace dos años?

Asuka se sentó sobre el césped y admiró las nubes que se encontraban sobre ella. Hoy hacia un buen clima y eso le agradaba bastante.

— Este lugar siempre a sido tranquilo, ¿No lo crees, Asuka?.— Se escuchó detrás de la chica, logrando que se asustara un poco.

— ¿J-Jūdai?.— Dijo Sorprendida.

— Hola, Asuka! — Le saludó el chico castaño.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?. — Preguntó con inocencia.

—Vi lo que paso hace un momento.— Le comento Jūdai mientras se sentaba junto a la rubia.

— ¿Enserio? Ahg no me lo recuerdes.— Suspiro Asuka con pesadez. — Majoume-Kun me intento forzar a jugar con él.

— ...

— y tú ¿Por qué estas en este lugar?.— Preguntó Asuka mirando al castaño.— Creí haber sabido que jugarias con Rei-Chan hoy.

— Rei es una chica agradable.— Dijo sinceramente Jūdai, logrando que Asuka frunciera las cejas con cierto enojo.

— Entonces ¿Por qué no estas con ella?.— Le dijo desviando la vista.

— Por que con la chica que yo juego esta aquí. — Declaro tranquilamente, sacando una caja rectangular de color rojo.— ¿Cierto?

— ...

— ¿Jugarias de nuevo conmigo, Asuka?.— Le preguntó Jūdai cn un semblante tranquilo.

Asuka cambio su expresión de enfado a una sonrisa suave. Ese chico definitivamente era un idiota.

— Tú de verdad eres un idiota.— Rió Asuka mientras se acercaba un poco más al castaño, logrando que este se riera.

Sacaron un palito de chocolate y empezaron.

¿Quién hubiera pensado que un simple juego los uniría de esa manera? Púes nadie.

Este seria el ritual de un héroe y una princesa.

El Pocky es un palito de pan cubierto de originalmente de chocolate, un dulce bastante popular en Japón. Pero este dulce tiene un juego que muchas parejas lo juegan cuando llega el 11 de Noviembre.

Así es, el Pocky Day.

* * *

Al fin pude escribir otro de esta pareja! ./

Este One-Shot va dedicado a todos ellos que me apoyaron con mi otra historia y a los fans de esta pareja.

Tengo otros dos en progreso, por lo que ahora les dejo este XD.

Espero que les allá gustado esta pequeña historia. :)

¡Hasta la próxima!

 ** _Escrito: 25/01/2019_**

 ** _Publicado: 01/02/2019_**


End file.
